


Pretty

by beranica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beranica/pseuds/beranica
Summary: “You’re going to dump me on some random girl because you want to get laid?”





	

Clubs aren’t really Betty’s thing. She prefers the quiet bar just a mile off campus to the places that Kevin dragged her off to on Saturday nights. The grinding and the sweat; it all makes her a tad uncomfortable without obscene amounts of alcohol coursing through her body, which is something she tries to avoid because _one_ of them needs to be responsible. And yet…

They’ve been bouncing between clubs for the greater part of the night. Right now they’re at another gay club that had way too many straight sorority girls and far too few actual women interested in other women. So yes, maybe she pouts a bit as Kevin grinds against some nameless man with slicked back hair while she’s mostly left to entertain herself.

“Here,” Kevin says breathlessly, handing her a crumpled ten as he and said nameless man stumble off to the bathrooms. “Get yourself something nice.” He winks.

“I’m keeping your change.”

Kevin whispers something to his man that Betty really wishes she hadn’t heard, and then he’s gone, leaving her ten dollars richer than she was before.

Betty rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics but finds her feet take her to the bar anyway. She orders a beer - Kevin would call her boring for that - and takes distracted sips from it as she eyes the dancefloor for him to reappear. They had the same class together at nine the next morning and right now her phone tells her it’s almost one. With the way the night it going, Betty figures it’ll take a miracle to be home before the sun starts to rise.

Out in the crowd Betty spots a dark-haired girl who dances to the music unapologetically. Her limbs move hypnotically in beat to the music and Betty finds she can’t look away. She catches Betty’s eye (read: catches her staring), flashes her a smile, and goes back to her drunken dance.

Kevin reappears a bit later with more hickeys than he left with. He takes Betty’s hand and starts weaving her through the dance floor to get to the other side. He’s on some sort of mission, as far as Betty can tell, one she can honestly say she’s amused to see through.

“Kev!” she attempts to sound louder than the music, “We have class tomorrow!” The reminder is more so she can say I-told-you-so the next morning and less suggesting they leave.

“Well, Joaquin has a very bi, very single friend that he brought here with him tonight!” Kevin calls back.

“You’re going to dump me on some random girl because you want to get laid?”

The smile Kevin shoots at her tells her all she needs to know.

Kevin’s the big impersonal hookup one out of the two of them but Betty’s no stranger to one night stands. There’s something appealing about giving yourself to one person for a night only to wake up the next morning like nothing happened. (However, Joaquin’s friend, Veronica, she’ll soon find out, proves the exception to many things.)

Betty spots Kevin’s hookup for the night before she recognizes the girl. The same one who flashed her pretty smile at Betty out on the dance floor.

“It’s you,” Betty says stupidly when Kevin finally drops her hand and latches back onto Joaquin.

“It’s me,” she quips back, “and you’re the pretty girl who started at me from the bar.”

All drunk Betty hears is _pretty_.

“Betty, this is Veronica. Ronnie, this is Betty! Have fun!”

And Kevin’s gone without an explanation of who this Veronica-Ronnie girl is otherwise. Though, she has to hand it to Kevin, she _is_ hot.

And single, she reminds herself, but she tries not to think about that too hard.

“Our friends are hooking up and feel guilty about leaving us alone,” Veronica explains with that same dazzling smile.

“Sounds like Kevin,” Betty laughs. And when Veronica’s laugh joins hers, she can’t help feel like she’s won something for being the cause of it.

“You should meet Joaquin.”

They slip into easy conversation and Betty finds that Veronica too is annoyed by the obnoxious amount of sorority girls - even though she admits she’s been underneath her fair share of them. They discuss Kevin-Joaquin this, shitty gay bars that. And when Veronica leans into her as she laughs at one of her stupid jokes, Betty realizes how long since she’s had a warm pretty girl pressed into her. Nonetheless one who smells like intoxicating perfume and seems to be saying all the right things. Veronica drunkenly stumbles forward and ends up giggling, her face pressed into her neck.

God, she needs another drink.

Which apparently, she announced aloud because Veronica threads their fingers together and tugs her off toward the bar.

Betty can still _feel_ the thrum of the music but it’s quieter at the bar and the lights aren’t nearly as harsh. Veronica toes off her heels and orders two fruity sounding drinks that she’s never heard of even though Betty insists a beer is fine. Veronica slaps two twenties on the counter and bats her eyes at the bartender when she tells her she can keep the change.

The drink tastes like Betty imagines Veronica does; sweet with a satisfying bite. She’s too preoccupied with watching Veronica’s lips wrap around the slice of lime to realize how much trouble she’s in for even thinking that.

Most of the night after that turns into a pleasant, fuzzy blur, the same kind she’s only ever heard Kevin rave about. She’s happy to say Veronica becomes her first.

Flashes of the night gleam through the haze; Veronica grinding sinfully against her; a muddled make out session in the club bathroom; one or two or four more shots of alcohol than she even needed; Veronica whispering in her ear, ““If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” as they stumble into an Uber she can’t remember asking for. And then there’s Veronica’s warmth: warm body, warm mouth, warm tongue, warm -

Betty wakes up the next morning naked, hungover, and in an apartment that’s not her own. Consciousness takes a hold of her, despite Betty’s protesting. Her eyes blink open and immediately closed again as she squints at the light that pours into the room. She groans and presses her palms to her temples. “Ow.”

Only when she hears murmuring does she realize she’s not alone. It’s Veronica. Veronica who is also naked and hungover and squinting at the light. Betty wracks her mind for memories of last night and comes up with flashes of tanner naked skin, red lipstick, and sinfully Veronica-sounding moans.

A phone chimes somewhere in the room and Betty’s eyes widen.

Shit.

What time is it?

She sits up and doesn’t bother to clutch the comforter to her bare chest. She shuffles her hands across the bed in an attempt to find her ringing phone. Veronica rolls over and brings a pillow over her head, seemingly annoyed that she’s even awake.

“Ronnie,” she prods, ripping the blanket off the grumpy girl. “Veronica get up. I have class. Help me find my phone.”

Veronica grumbles and slips from the bed, also not even bothering to cover up. “Here,” she yawns, handing Betty her phone.

Betty mumbles out her thanks and checks it. Her heart drops. 2pm. She had class with Kevin at 9. She quickly sends him a text in response to the 50 messages he left her. Yes, she is alive, and yes, she did get laid.

She shifts her attention back to Veronica. Veronica, who’s already curled up back into bed. Veronica, who shouldn’t even be able to do things like that with her body. Veronica who she’d very much like to return the favor to.

Betty flops back down onto the bed and sighs. Veronica pulls the covers back up and curls onto Betty’s chest. “I had fun last night,” she says with a dopey smile. “And I think you did, too.”

Betty laughs and runs her fingers through Veronica’s messy bedhead. “You thought right.”

They lay like that for a little while more, Betty stroking Veronica’s hair, and Veronica tracing patterns into Betty’s skin, before Betty sighs and starts to pull away.

“Going so soon?” Veronica teases.

“V, it’s two.”

She shrugs. “I hadn’t planned leaving bed today.”

Her words sends shivers down her spine but she has notes to catch up on an and an essay due at midnight that she had to get done no matter how badly she wants to stay with Veronica in the warmth of her apartment.

“Give me your phone,” Betty commands and Veronica fishes it from the bed and hands it over with a face eating grin.

Betty really does have to go, the weight of missing class finally catching up with her. She drops a kiss onto Veronica’s near slumbering body after she types her number into her phone, collects her heels in her arms, and begins her walk of shame home. But the walk of shame she does out to the apartment parking lot to wait for her Uber becomes a far less shameful when a text from an unknown number lights up her phone reading: _hey pretty girl._

And really, all hungover Betty reads is _pretty_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - beranica


End file.
